


Political Ties

by AidaRonan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Except there's a little bit of a plot?, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidaRonan/pseuds/AidaRonan
Summary: Steve and Bucky are both running in the 2020 election against Schmidt. Polls show them leading the pack as the country inches closer to primaries, but Steve thinks Bucky sits a little too close to the center, and Bucky, well, it's hard not to listen when a guy like Steve speaks.(Based on a Twitter conversation about rival politicians Steve & Bucky wherein Steve radicalizes Bucky with his dick.)





	Political Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/gifts).



> I'm doing some [fics as thank you gifts](https://twitter.com/BiStarBucky/status/1144633735385702400) for people who donate to orgs that help immigrants/asylum seekers. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Deis for donating. Her prompt was simply "lorge beef Steve," and that's who you should imagine in that well-tailored suit.

After the debate, Steve sees two things: the meme and Senator Barnes. In that order.

His campaign manager throws the first on their RogersforAmerica Slack group. “Look what Lin-Manuel just liked on Twitter.”

There’s a picture of Steve photoshopped into period clothing and a wig, text overlaying the photo. “ _If you stand for nothing, Barnes, what’ll you fall for?_ ”

“Holy shit does this mean LMM is #Rogers2020?” Peter-the-intern writes back, and Steve closes the app without responding. Steve could already guess the answer. Like everyone else in the country who isn’t a piece of shit, Lin’s probably going to vote for whichever of the 23 democratic candidates get the nom against Schmidt.

Doesn’t mean he won’t have his favorites though, and yeah, maybe Steve would secretly fanboy a little if he was one of them.

He shakes that idea away while he moves through the labyrinthine backstage hallways of the Erskine Center. Nearly an hour after the debate, the building is extremely quiet compared to the bustle of earlier. He pushes open the door to a bathroom with a quiet squeal of hinges and pauses in his step. Barnes is there by the sink, water dripping from his face where he looks back at Steve in the mirror. Some of the product has worn out of his dark hair, and the top of it is starting to curl delicately.

Barnes turns around without wiping his face, water dripping onto his white collared shirt. His blue tie is loose, hanging over hairy pale white skin where Barnes has undone a few buttons.

“The fuck do you want?”

“To take a piss, Barnes. Calm down,” Steve says, already moving toward the urinals. He’s halfway finished when Barnes falls back against the wall next to him.

“I have a question.” Barnes tugs at his tie until one half falls out of the knot completely. He leaves it hanging around his neck like a serpent made of blue silk.

Steve hums and focuses on the brick behind the urinal.

“Do you believe in all that shit? Really?”

“That _shit_?” Steve would clench his fist if his hand wasn’t wrapped around his own dick.

“Student debt forgiveness, single-payer healthcare, free public college, all 900 other things on your Web site,” Barnes rambles. “Do you really think our current system disproportionately blah blah blah?”

“It’s not about what I _think_. It’s about what’s really going on out there, and if you don’t see it, then you’re not paying attention and you sure as shit shouldn’t be in the White House.”

Barnes leans his head back against the wall. There’s a drop of water running down the long, lean line of his neck. Steve looks away.

“Pierce keeps telling me that I don’t need to think things at all. That I’ll have advisors to think things for me. That people like a blank slate they can project their own ideas onto.”

Steve zips up his pants and moves to the sink, his expansive back taut.

“And what do you think, Senator? People are voting for you, not your campaign manager.”

“I believed him once,” Barnes says. “He got me into Congress.”

“Past tense?” Steve frowns slightly at the air dryer and shakes the water off his thick hands before wiping them on his muscular thighs.

“I thought it had to be bullshit at first, how passionate you get about everything. That’s why you kick my ass in the debates, not because you have all these thoughts and plans, but because people can feel it. Every fucking word out of you is so genuine, it makes me wanna…”

“Wanna what?” Steve asks, Brooklyn seeping into both their carefully cultivated accents.

“You’re contagious,” Barnes says. “You say you think we need to phase out fossil fuels by 2035, and I feel it in my bones, Rogers. You say student debt is halting economic progress in the middle and lower classes, and it doesn’t matter if it’s true. Hell, you could say that we have to get rid of the color red by 2023 because it’s impeding our ability to stay competitive in global economics. I’d still wanna eat the words right out of your pretty mouth.”

Barnes looks undone, his expensive suit ruffled, his shirt untucked with the wrinkled tails hanging out of his pants. When he moves, his collar shifts enough for Steve to glimpse one of his collarbones.

“You’re gonna win the primary,” Barnes says softly.

“That’s half a year away, and I still have you and Phillips to worry about. Someone else could move up too.”

“It’s gonna be you, and I’m beginning to think that’s for the best.” Barnes is starting to crowd into Steve’s space inch by inch. Steve can’t bring himself to open his mouth to stop him, and has the startling realization that he doesn’t want to.

“Are you?” Steve rakes his eyes down Barnes’ body from the short brown curls to the reflective black surface of his shoes.

“Mhm.” Barnes answers his in kind, his eyes slowly flowing down Steve’s entire person.

“Lock the door,” Steve says, and Barnes gives him a feral smile. Steve feels every nerve in his body quiver with anticipation.

The lock turns with a click, the sound alone enough to make the pulse point in Steve’s neck kick up several BPMs. Barnes gives the door a good yank just to be sure, and, when it only rattles in its frame, Steve’s feet start to move of their own accord. Hands on Barnes’ hips, he spins him and shoves him up roughly against the counter. Deciding he needs to know if Barnes’ pulse is fluttering in his neck too, he presses his lips right against one pulse point, then his tongue against the other.

“Steve,” Barnes gasps.

“James.”

“Bucky. Please not James.”

“My name came out of your mouth like that wasn’t the first time, Senator.”

“Not the first, second, or fifteenth time, Captain. I can’t keep my hands off myself when I think about you.”

“Fuck.” Steve pushes aside the collar of Bucky’s white shirt and sucks a mark onto his collarbone, smirking against his skin when he thinks of him having to answer questions about the debate to the reporters outside, all with the ghost of Steve’s mouth on his skin. “How are you hoping this’ll go, _Bucky_? What do you want from me?”

“I wanna walk crooked for a week and think about you in me every time I take a step, but given the environment, I…”

“You don’t think I keep lube in my wallet, Senator?” Steve says, low and rough, before tasting Bucky’s Adam’s apple and the salt caught in the hollow of his throat.

“Jesus, do you? You wouldn’t tease a desperate man, would ya?” Barnes has his head thrown back, exposing his entire neck to anything Steve wants to do to it. He could mark it up, give the reporters something really tantalizing to talk about. But he’s not that much of a dick. Instead he undoes all the buttons on Bucky’s shirt, opening it up to the thin white tank top beneath it.

“I have lube and a condom both, but I wanna eat your asshole first.”

“Just come right out and say it, huh?”

“You gonna let me?” Steve asks.  
  
Barnes grabs Steve’s chin and tilts his head up from his neck before attacking his mouth, nipping and biting at Steve’s lips like a playful kitten. Somewhere in all that, he puts his hands on either side of Steve’s thick waist.

“I knew you were huge under those jackets,” Barnes says. “I saw those photos of you out on that charity run, how wide and muscular your whole body is. Christ, you look like some Greco-Roman column, like you could hold up an entire coliseum without breaking a sweat.”

“You look like a sultry little whore.”

Barnes attacks his mouth harder, moans when Steve grabs a handful of his curls and pulls.

“You gonna get up on the counter and spread your pretty legs for me, Bucky?”

“If I beg real nice, will you take off your shirt and jacket first? Let me see that body I’ve been thinking about when I jerk off or finger myself in the shower?” Bucky asks. Steve inhales through his nose and swallows thickly.

“Your pants for my shirt and jacket?” Steve offers, and Bucky smiles and reaches for the button on his slacks.

And so it goes. Steve shirks his jacket and tosses it over the top of the first stall, loosens his red tie, undoes all the buttons on his shirt. His own undershirt comes last.

“Wait,” Bucky says quietly before reaching for the hem of Steve’s tank. Steve shifts forward between Bucky’s bare, toned legs and lets him unwrap him like a fresh roast beef sandwich. Bucky exhales a shaky, appreciative breath and runs his fingers through the soft, dark hair spanning Steve’s chest, gently tugging here and there.

“This won’t be the only time, will it?” Bucky asks, raking blunt nails over Steve’s sternum.

“No,” Steve says, surprised by just how certain he is when he says it.

“I need to know it won’t be. If it will, I gotta- There’s a lot I wanna do to you, Rogers.”

Steve shushes him with a finger swiped across his bottom lip, marveling at how pretty and pink and full it is. Softly, he tugs his own tank out of Bucky’s hand and tosses it over the top of the stall with the rest of his clothes.

“Legs open, Senator. Show me what I wanna see.”

Bucky pulls one foot up onto the counter and leans back on his right arm, struggling for a moment with his hand placement before settling it between the mirror and one of the faucets.

Steve takes that picture in, staring unabashedly between Bucky’s legs. The floor’s too low to kneel on, he realizes, and he’s suddenly a lot more grateful for every miserable squat his trainer has made him do in his life.

Thanks, Carol.

Dropping low, Steve’s thighs push the limits of his pant seams. When he licks a stripe up the crease between Bucky’s cheeks, Bucky sighs softly. It’s the best sound Steve’s ever heard, though it’s quickly replaced with the gorgeous moan that slides between his lips when Steve actually flattens his tongue against his hole.

“Christ, that’s good, Steve.”

“I could do this all day,” Steve murmurs, burying his face in the coarse, dark hair between Bucky’s legs to lick and lave and swirl his tongue on that sensitive ring of muscles. He doesn’t stop until he can visibly see Bucky’s thigh trembling next to his head. By that point, there’s a good puddle of pre-come pooled on Bucky’s lower torso, his cock nearly purple at the tip.

“Didn’t even touch it once, Buck. So well-behaved.”

Bucky squirms.

“Rather you did it,” he says.

“I bet you would.” Steve stands up and pulls his wallet from his back pocket. Inside, he finds the little black plastic case he keeps in it. It makes the entire thing bulge more than he’d like, but he considers it a fair trade off.

“What’s that?” Barnes asks.

“Condom compact. Did you know keeping condoms in your wallet can wear down the latex? It’s safer to keep them in something like this.” Steve pops the thing open, then pulls out a single condom and a small packet of lube.

“Why is this making you somehow more attractive?” Barnes asks.

“Because safe sex is hot sex, Buck.” Steve shoves down his pants and carefully rolls a condom on, generously coating it in lubricant. “I can’t see enough of you.”

“You want more?” Barnes asks, shrugging out of his own jacket and then the white button down. He finally whips the tie off his neck, but Steve grabs his wrist before he can toss it away.

“Lose the tank then hold your wrists together above your head.”

The tank lands in the sink at the far end of the counter. Bucky stares at Steve like a half-starved lion faced with an injured gazelle, his eyes glazed over. Slowly, he raises his wrists up high. Steve loops the blue silk around them again and again, remembering a knot from his military days. One Carter taught him before she tied him up in the back of a Humvee and made him forget his own name.

“Legs around me,” Steve says, and Barnes obeys easily. “Good and tight.” Feet dig into Steve’s ass, and he wraps one arm around Bucky’s waist, shoves the other up under his thigh, and lifts him into the air.

“Fuck, that’s the hottest thing anyone’s ever…” Barnes trails off, voice starting to slur with lust. Steve presses him against the wall between two hand dryers. They must set off one of the motion detectors, because it turns on, blowing hot air down onto Steve’s shoes.

Like this, it takes effort to hold Barnes steady so that he can breach him, but he makes do, his cock slowly stretching open Bucky’s hole. He can feel the moment Bucky’s body relaxes to let him in, both of them sighing with different types of relief.

“How’s that feel, Senator?” Steve asks, fingers indenting the little bit of fat on Bucky’s hips.

“Like getting fucked by the future President of the United States.”

“Yeah? If I win, I’m gonna take you on the desk in the Oval Office. If you take it instead, I’m gonna raw you out on the lawn.”

“My kinda scandal. And if that asshole gets re-elected?” Bucky asks, the blunt nails of his bound hands digging into the back of Steve’s neck.

“I’m gonna burn it all down and we’ll fuck right there in the ashes.”

“Christ, don’t stop.”

“You’re a tight little fuck, Barnes.”

“You’re the hottest asshole I’ve ever met. It’s unfair, having to concentrate on the issues when you’re over there with thighs the size of tree trunks. I hate you so much. Fuck me harder, mark me up, make me yours so that everyone knows it, Stevie.”

Steve growls, teeth sinking into the hairy flesh above Bucky’s nipple. Bucky yelps softly but grips the back of his head to keep it in place while Steve sucks and sucks. He doesn’t stop until the skin is a violent purple, until Bucky’s groaning his name, his cock pulsing out come between them. 

“You like being roughed up,” Steve says. “So do I.”

Barnes still has his head back, moaning through the rest of his orgasm, but he still manages to violently latch onto Steve’s short blond hair with both hands, pulling on it so hard that his scalp throbs. It’s enough to push Steve into sweet oblivion, his knees quaking with the effort to keep him and Barnes both upright through his climax.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Steve presses his mouth into the crook of Bucky’s shoulder, uses gravity and the wall to take his weight, probably crushing Barnes like some kind of weighted blanket made of muscles and euphoria.

He’s trembling all over by the time he pulls out.

“I can’t hold you much longer,” Steve says, and together they get Bucky’s feet back on the floor with only minimal stumbling. Steve pants against the wall, his lips turning up at the feeling of Bucky pressing against him from behind, resting his sweaty face on Steve’s bare shoulder.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you since that town hall you did in goddamned Jersey.”

“Was I worth the wait?” Steve asks.

“Pal, you got no idea.”

They stay like that for a few seconds longer while Steve catches his breath, and then he gently unties Bucky’s wrists, rubbing at the redness there with his fingers. When he’s satisfied, they both gulp water right from the faucets before pulling on their suits. Bucky laughs at his soaked tank.

“You want a souvenir?” he asks, holding it up.

“I do actually,” Steve says, instead reaching out to pluck the blue silk tie from where it hangs undone around Bucky’s neck. He rolls it up and puts it in his back pocket.

“I’m gonna fire Pierce,” Bucky says, working the buttons of his shirt closed.

“Good.”

“I might drop out.”

Steve leans closer to the mirror so he can see to re-knot his tie.

“I don’t think you should,” he says.

“You don’t? You’re the ideal choice, Steve. I’ve seen it for a while. Hell, even just the tweets I get after shit like this. People are tired of guys like me. They want radical change and they want it now.”

“That you can see that is exactly why you should stay in the race, Buck. I think you’ve got it in you to listen and be better. Besides, I have a proposition for you. Well, two propositions, but only one relates to the race.” Steve winks.

“Let’s hear it.”

“We’re dominating the polls. Unless there’s a big upset, it’s likely it’ll be one of us. If it’s me, I want you as my VP. The DNC is gonna try to push a centrist on me for balance, and fuck that. With your voting record, they’ll probably let me have you without much of a fight.”

“If I take the primary, you’re coming with me, right?”

“Til the end of the line?” Steve asks.

“Rogers/Barnes 2020.” Bucky offers Steve his hand, and the two of them shake on it there in the bathroom. “Now, Stevie, about that other proposition…”

Steve hums.

“It’s pretty convenient, huh?”

“What’s that?” Bucky asks.

“That we’re both staying at the same hotel.” Steve reaches up and undoes the lock on the bathroom, throwing a smirk back at Bucky before he heads off down the hallways to find his team.

* * *

_Barnes-Rogers Public College || Brooklyn, NY || 2120 CE_

May Jones-Parker tosses her backpack onto the concrete bench that forms a ring around the statue in the quad. She barely thinks about the statue anymore after four years at BRPC, but she needs a better shot of it for the paper than what they have in the archives.

Moving aside her tablet and some older history books she got out of the library, she dislodges the camera case and pulls out her battered vintage Canon. The afternoon sunlight shines perfectly on the bronze likenesses of Steven ‘Cap’ Rogers and James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. She takes a few snaps and checks the screen on the camera to make sure at least one of them is to her satisfaction.

Then she takes a few more.

She ends her shoot with a few high-res photos of the placard just in case she needs to reference it for the article. She hasn’t read it since she was a freshman.

“ _This quad and Barnes-Rogers Public College are dedicated to the 46_ _th_ _President of the United States, Steven Grant Rogers and the 49_ _th_ _Vice President of the United States, James Buchanan Barnes. Rogers and Barnes both worked tirelessly to push through legislation that allowed the founding of several public colleges nationwide,_ _re-opening the path to higher education for millions of Americans for whom it had become prohibitively expensive._

_It is also notable that at the time of this statue’s dedication, Barnes was the only man to ever serve as both Vice President and First Gentleman simultaneously._ _He and Rogers famously wed early in their second term._ ”

May smiles. In her dorm room, there’s a micro-drive full of old photos her grandpa took when he worked on the Rogers-Barnes campaigns. Her favorite is a candid of the two men at some roadside rest stop, both of them sitting atop a cement picnic table fisting fast food burritos. In the photo, Rogers has his head thrown back in laughter.

Next to him, Barnes stares openly, like Rogers is the only star in his sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Random thing I discovered writing this: the president and vice president CAN be married, but because of how the electoral college works, it's a very good idea for them to register to vote in different states. That said, this would've actually needed to happen before the two of them even ran together, because it's not the marriage at all that's the issue, but the fact that electors can't vote for both a president and vp from their home state. 
> 
> Luckily, Steve had already moved to DC after he retired from the military (a thing that def helped shape his ideals) and got more heavily involved in politics.


End file.
